It's over now
by Bella286
Summary: On partira, toi et moi..." Il lui avait promis. Il était bien parti, mais sans elle, sans un aurevoir,et vers un monde où elle ne pouvait le rejoindre.La réaction d'Hermione après la mort de Fred.OS. HG


Des sorts fusaient de partout, des corps gisaient ça et là, l'atmosphère était lourde, et le ciel assombri par la fumée des diverses explosions

_**Un ptit one-shot en passant par là, un ptit drama que j'aime beaucoup mais que je dois admettre sans une once d'originalité. Je n'ai pas cherché à faire une histoire qui sorte du lot mais une tite romance qui me trotte en tête depuis lgtps. Je joue les clichés, mais j'assume. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même… Enjoy !**_

_**Disclaimer : les persos d'HP ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, sans ça Fred ne serait jamais mort, Hermione n'aurait pas finie avec Ron, et Harry n'aurait jamais autant tourner autours du pot avec Ginny !lol **_

_** It's over now **_

Des sorts fusaient de partout, des corps gisaient ça et là, l'atmosphère était lourde, et le ciel assombri par la fumée des diverses explosions. L'époque où Hogwart était source de connaissances, protections et justice semblait bien loin. Hermione s'était battue à chaque seconde, refusant d'abandonner ne serait-ce un instant pour se reposer. Elle était épuisée, et n'aurait jamais imaginer être témoin d'un tel massacre, d'une telle désolation, et encore moins y prendre part. Mais voilà, la guerre avait commencé depuis quelques semaines, et cette bataille serait la dernière, quelque en soit l'issue. Mieux valait donc se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement, et se reposer une fois la bataille terminée.

Elle voulait retrouver Harry et Ron, s'assurait qu'ils allaient bien, mais en chemin elle avait croisé un mangemort, et le combat s'était engagé de nouveau. Elle entendait au loin l'un des jumeau et Percy, les autres devaient être tout prés, mais elle devait pour le moment se consacrer au mangemort.

« _Endoloris_ ! » l'entendit-elle crier, juste à temps pour s'écarter. Elle se jeta au sol et profita d'une seconde d'inattention pour lui jeter un _Aguamenti._ Elle se releva, et leur duel se poursuivit pendant encore de longues minutes. Elle était épuisée, son visage et ses bras étaient lacérés de filets de sang, et elle ressentait encore la douleur lancinante d'un endoloris qu'elle n'avait pu éviter. Elle releva la tête, reprit son souffle mais se figea d'horreur, incapable de bouger.

« Hermione ! » entendit-elle au loin, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était comme paralysée, l'air commençait à lui manquer, et elle ne pouvait éloigner ses yeux de la terrible vision.

« Hermione ! » entendit-elle de nouveau, vaguement.

Pendant ce lapse de temps, son adversaire en avait profité pour se relever et pointait sa baguette vers elle, sans qu'elle ne sorte de sa léthargie.

« _Avada…_ »

« _Expelliarmus_ !! » lança une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Ron. Il récupéra la baguette et la brisa. Il se retourna vers le mangemort mais il s'était déjà enfui.

« Hermione, mais qu'est ce que… » commença t-il, avant de poser les yeux là où Hermione ne pouvait détacher les siens.

A l'appel, de son nom, elle sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie. Elle déglutit difficilement, peinant toujours à respirer.

« Non… Non… Non, non, non non !! », avait-elle commencé dans un murmure et terminé dans un cri déchirant, avant de se précipiter près d'un amas de pierre, là où un pan d'Hogwart venait de céder. Elle se jeta aux côtés de Percy, là où gisait le corps inerte de Fred, le regard vide de toutes émotions.

« Non… Non… Non…. » ne cessait-elle de répéter en brusquant le corps de Fred « Réveilles toi ! Allez, Fred, réveilles-toi, je t'en prie… ». Elle était secouée de sanglots, son visage ruisselait de larmes.

Un peu plus loin, Harry avait rejoint Ron, et tout deux restaient interdits, figés d'effroi à la vue d'un tel spectacle, aussi bien du corps inerte du frère aîné de Ron que de leur meilleure amie si déchirée. Ginny arriva un instant plus tard, et quand elle vit le corps de son frère, elle porta aussitôt la main à sa bouche et le maigre repas qu'elle avait pris le matin lui remonta dans la gorge dans un sursaut. Harry s'assura qu'elle allait mieux, et quand elle se précipita vers le corps de son frère il la rattrapa par la taille et la prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte un peu brusque mais nécessaire.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à quitter le corps de Fred, malgré l'épuisement, malgré les larmes. Elle se sentit tirée doucement en arrière, et quand elle se retourna, son cœur manqua un battement.

« Fred… » murmura t-elle, les yeux toujours pleins de larmes.

« Tu sais bien que non… » répondit gentiment Georges.

« Alors laisse moi !! » se débattit-elle aussitôt, et de manière si soudaine qu'il ne put la retenir.

Elle retourna près du corps de Fred, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui caresser le front, les joues et le reste du corps. Elle devait le toucher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait le toucher pour maintenant le contact, pour le garder un peu plus longtemps auprès d'elle.

« Fred… » Son ton était las, résigné. Sans pour autant l'admettre, elle avait compris qu'il était parti, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. « Fred… tu m'avais promis… Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant… Tu m'avais promis… »

Elle se moquait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, qu'ils se doutent ou découvrent ce qu'il se passait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, Fred était mort, il était parti, sans elle.

Toujours en retrait, Harry et Ron n'osaient intervenir. Ginny était plus calme, comme déconnectée, et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son frère aîné.

« Il y avait quoi entre eux ? » demanda Harry d'une voix faible, fatiguée.

« De toute évidence plus qu'ils ne le montraient… » répondit Ron calmement, mais une légère amertume dans la voix.

« Ca ne durait que depuis quelques semaines… » ajouta Ginny. Harry et Ron relevèrent mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le courage ni l'envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Ils virent Georges relever Hermione et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne luttait plus, comment aurait-elle put, elle était vidée de toute énergie. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un cri déchirant qui ne venait d'aucun sort, d'aucune douleur physique. Ils virent alors Molly arriver et tomber genoux à terre aux pieds de son fils. Une souffrance qu'aucun parent ne devrait vivre. Hermione s'éloignait, appuyée contre Georges qui la soutenait d'un bras autours de la taille. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'elle fit demi-tour, s'agenouilla de nouveau près de Fred et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur celle de Fred.

« Tu m'avais promis… », lui reprocha Hermione dans un murmure.

_Flash-back…_

_Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Avec la guerre qui approchait, sa tête n'arrêtait pas de tourner, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Ce soir là, elle était descendu dans la cuisine du Terrier et s'était assise à la table, un chocolat chaud posé devant elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Elle releva la tête et un nœud se forma dans son estomac quand elle reconnut Fred. _

_« Mauvais rêve ? » demanda t-il en s'approchant. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une tasse._

_« Au moins ça voudrait dire que j'arrive à dormir… » répondit Hermione._

_« Je vois… »_

_Hermione voulut demander ce qu'il croyait voir, car elle le savait à des miles de ce qui la tenait vraiment éveillée._

_« Et mon ingrat de petit frère n'est pas là pour te réconforter ? » s'étonna Fred._

_« Ron ? Pourquoi diable est ce que… » répliqua t-elle, avant d'être coupée._

_« Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble…C'est ce que Ginny m'avait fait comprendre »_

_« Faut croire que ses talents d'entremetteuses laissent à désirer alors, plaisanta Hermione. Où elle se sera juste trompée de frères », ajouta t-elle vaguement._

_« De frères ? ». Fred lui jeta un regard surpris, mais elle enchaîna, l'empêchant de poursuivre. « Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici à une heure pareille ? »_

_« J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Pour être honnête, je me demande comment ils font tous pour dormir si paisiblement alors que Voldemort et tout ses mangemorts rôdent dans le coin… » expliqua t-il, et Hermione fut surprise de son honnêteté. Son visage devait trahir ses pensées car il lui sourit._

_« Je ne suis pas qu'un farceur tu sais, il m'arrive de penser à des choses sérieuses, de m'inquiéter et d'avoir peur… »_

_Hermione se sentit soudainement honteuse de les avoir si vite jugés. Le silence retomba, pendant lequel elle joua avec la cuillère de son chocolat tandis que Fred se préparait un thé, lui tournant le dos. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis déclara._

_« Pour ce que ça vaut maintenant, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi… »_

_Elle avait dit ça calmement, comme si elle ne mesurait pas l'impact de ses mots. Fred en arrêta de touiller son thé, et était soulagé de lui tourner le dos, de peur que son visage ne trahisse la joie qu'il ressentait. Il se reprit et lui fit face._

_« Je… »_

_« Rassure toi, avec la guerre qui approche, j'ai la tête pleine de choses bien plus importante qu'un béguin d'adolescente, ni l'espoir de quoi que ce soit », ajouta t-elle en l'interrompant. Elle souriait, ce qui tuait Fred d'autant plus._

_Elle avala les dernières gorgées de son chocolat en silence, et se leva. Elle passa devant lui, l'effleurant légèrement et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier. Alors qu'elle cherchait l'éponge, elle sentit la présence de Fred derrière elle, ses mains effleurant ses bras nus, des épaules aux l'avant bras. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, ni refreiner un frisson agréable et ferma les yeux un instant, savourant la caresse._

_« Tu n'as pas à faire ça… » murmura t-elle._

_« Je sais… », répondit-il doucement, sans pour autant rompre le contact. _

_Il retourna s'asseoir, et Hermione se mit à faire la vaisselle laissée dans l'évier, incapable de lui faire face maintenant. Elle l'entendit siroter son thé, calmement malgré la tension palpable._

_« Tu te souviens du premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré ? demanda t-il soudainement, sans attendre de réponse. C'était à King's Cross, on venait de monter dans le train et tu cherchais partout le crapaud de Neville… »_

_« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? » s'étonna Hermione en se tournant vers lui._

_« Parce que c'est le jour où j'ai su que tu étais différente des autres filles… »_

_Hermione lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et retourna à sa besogne._

_«… C''est aussi le jour où je suis tombé amoureux pour la première et dernière fois… »_

_Hermione lâcha le verre qu'elle était en train de laver, et il se brisa au soleil dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'empressa de ramasser et nettoyer les débris, sans oser croiser le regard de Fred._

_Elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle, et d'une main ferme la releva. Elle le toisa un instant, ne sachant quoi dire ni faire. Son regard brillait, elle sentait des larmes lui nouer la gorge, et au moment où elle baissa la tête, il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'attira dans un tendre baiser. Il approfondit le baiser qui s'intensifiait de secondes en secondes, et passa un bras autours de sa taille. Elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces. Quand il s'écarta, l'air lui manquant, il vit qu'elle pleurait._

_« C'est pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais… », plaisanta t-il._

_« J'ai peur… » avoua t-elle dans un murmure._

_« Peur ? Non, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tout ira bien… »_

_« Mais comment le sais-tu ? répliqua t-il, piquée au vif, son regard planté dans le sien. J'ai peur, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai peur qu'Harry ne revienne pas du combat final, j'ai peur que Ginny soit trop jeune et trop fragile pour supporter tout ça, j'ai peur que Ron ne maîtrise pas les sorts que l'on vient d'apprendre, et que ça lui soit fatal. J'ai peur pour mes amis, ta famille, j'ai peur pour toi… », ajouta t-elle en baissant les yeux._

_Il fut touché de l'entendre se livrer ainsi, mais son cœur se déchira de la voir si tourmentée._

_« Alors peut-être devrions-nous arrêter là… », hésita t-il en s'écartant d'un pas._

_« Quoi ?? »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi... Je ne veux pas que tu te battes l'esprit tourmenté de savoir si je suis toujours là… »_

_« Je ne veux pas me battre… », lâcha Hermione dans un murmure, suivit d'un long silence. Fred ne sut quoi répondre. Avait-il envie de se battre ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, la réponse s'imposant d'elle-même. Mais il comprenait Hermione et ses craintes. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle nicha sa tête contre son cou. Il la sentit secouée de sanglots, il détestait se sentir impuissant. Il resserra son étreinte et posa ses mains sur sa taille, la souleva légèrement et l'assit sur le comptoir derrière elle. Il s'installa entre ses jambes et ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes._

_« Alors ne te bas pas ! s'exclama t-il soudainement en s'écartant. Ne nous battons pas, et partons, toi et moi ! » _

_« Et fuir, comme des lâches ? répondit-elle tristement. C'a ne serait pas digne des gryffondors que nous sommes… »_

_« Je suis sérieux Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de te battre. Ils comprendront, ils savent ce par quoi tu es passée, personne ne te le reprochera… »_

_« Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, je suis terrifiée et j'ai envie de pleurer, mais je me battrai ! Maintenant, seras-tu à mes côtés ? », le défia t-elle._

_Pour toute réponse, il s'était emparé de ses lèvres, presque violemment, et elle s'était cramponnée à ses épaules pour ne pas vaciller. A bout de souffle, il rompit le baiser et prit son visage entre ses mains, posant son front contre le sien._

_« Je serai à tes côtés à chaque instant, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. On se battra, on gagnera, et quand tout ça sera terminé je t'emmènerai et on partira, tous les deux ! Je te promets que tout ira bien, je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner… »_

_Fin du flash._

Mais il avait failli à sa promesse, comme en témoignait son corps, inerte, la lueur brillante de ses yeux bleus éteinte à jamais. Il était parti, il l'avait abandonnée.

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvant pour toute la famille, aussi bien physiquement à cause de leurs nombreuses blessures que psychologiquement, dû aux nombreuses pertes. Chacun gérait sa peine comme il le pouvait, le plus souvent en s'enfermant dans un silence pesant. Des regards étaient échangés ainsi que des sourires compatissants, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur retour d'Hogwart. Elle évitait tout contact, toute discussion. Ce quatrième jour fut le plus éprouvant de tous, celui où elle dû faire son dernier adieu à Fred. Elle se tenait là, à genou au pied de la sépulture, bien des heures après que tous soient partis.

« Tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas… », déclara Georges en s'approchant. Sa voix était pâteuse, rauque. Il s'assit près d'Hermione, conscient qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

« Tu dois arrêter de te torturer Hermione… Arrête de fixer cette porte comme s'il devait la franchir d'une minute à l'autre. Tu te fais du mal pour rien… ».

« Mais c'est si dur… »

« Je sais… », murmura t-il en passant un bras réconfortant autours de ses épaules. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi… » ajouta t-il en cherchant un objet dans sa poche de pantalon. Hermione le regardait, surprise, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir qui lui appartenait. En le voyant sortir une chaînette en argent passée dans une bague d'enfant ornée d'un cœur, Hermione fondit en larmes et cacha ses larmes dans son visage.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, ni ce que ça veut dire, mais je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec toi, alors prends le… », ajouta t-il en lui tendant la chaîne. Elle la prit et en sortit une similaire de sous son chandail.

« C'était stupide, commença Hermione en riant doucement au souvenir de l'objet. Un après midi on s'est promenés dans le Londres moldu, et on est passé devant l'une de ses machines ou tu glisses £1, tourne une espèce de petite manivelle et selon la machine tu peux avoir quelques boules de chewing-gum, un porte clé ou une bague fantaisie. Ca me rappelait tant mon enfance, alors Fred a sorti £1 et la mit dans la machine à bague. C'était vraiment idiot, mais je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait. C'était une promesse d'un après, d'une vie future ensemble, une promesse qu'il resterait avec moi… Je me rappelle, il s'était moqué de ce côté gamin avec ces bagues en plastique, alors j'ai sorti une pièce et lui en ai offerte une aussi… Maintenant, ce petit objet anodin est le seul lien qu'il me reste de ces dernières semaines… », termina Hermione dans un sanglot.

Le silence retomba après ses mots, et il se tut pendant quelques minutes.

« On ne se disait pas tout, du moins pas rarement les choses de cœur… On gardait une part de jardin secret, ce qui après coup était un peu stupide, il a toujours su que je craquais sur Angelina, et j'ai toujours su que son jardin secret ne contenait qu'un seul nom, le tien… Peu importait que tu sois plus jeune que nous, tu n'avais peur de rien, tu n'hésitais pas à nous remettre en place ou retirer des points à ta propre maison si ça te semblait juste. Il n'en parlait jamais cependant, il savait à quel point toi et Ron étiez proches, et tout le monde pensait que vous finiriez ensemble. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait oubliée, mais j'ai vu son regard quand il t'a vu arriver au bras de Krum le soir du bal. Puis les mois ont passé, les années, et la guerre est arrivée. Je voyais dans sa façon de te regarder et de s'assurer que tu allais bien qu'il t'aimait toujours. Il avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux quand tu étais là, et il n'était serein que lorsqu'il te savait en sécurité…. »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? », demanda Hermione, la gorge nouée.

« Pour que tu saches… Pour que tu saches à quel point il t'aimait. Il te reste bien plus que cette bague Hermione, il t'aimait, et t'était dévouée corps et âme. Tu avais son cœur. Je ne connais rien qui est plus de valeur que la certitude d'un amour éternel… »

« Tu as raison… Pardonne-moi d'être aussi égoïste, j'oublie à quel point c'est dur pour toi aussi… On s'aimait, mais depuis quelques semaines seulement, alors que tu as perdu un frère, ton jumeau depuis plus de 20ans… » déclara Hermione, avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras. « Merci pour tout », ajouta t-elle.

Elle profiter de cette étreinte, imaginant malgré elle être blottie dans les bras réconfortant de Fred, mais quelque chose manquait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, l'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers la tombe, fleurie et décorée, de Fred. Elle se pencha vers elle, embrassa sa photo du bout des doigts et y déposa la rose rouge qu'elle avait apportée en arrivant.

« Je ne t'oublierai jamais… »

Elle s'imprégna une dernière fois de l'image pourtant graver dans sa tête à jamais, et rejoignit Georges un peu plus loin. Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait, une page se tournait, et elle allait devoir écrire les lignes de la suivante, seule, ou qui sait, peut-être à deux, espéra t-elle en posant la ventre sur son ventre plat.

The End

_**Alors ? Des avis, des remarques, des questions ? Un ptit clic, et pis wala… xxx**_


End file.
